Someone like me
by brother2brotherlover
Summary: Noah just moved here and he tries to find his place and Kurt is there to help him.
1. Chapter 1: Thuresday night meeting

Noah walked down the deserted street. He was wearing baggy jeans and a oversizes shirt. A black skull cap was pulled down over his eyes. He found a place on a website where you can go to talk to if you confused with your sexuality and he's been confused for several months now. He stopped at the big building on the cornor of Richardson St. and just stood there. Taking a deep breath he pushed the buzzer.

"Yeah" A voice said.

Noah cleared his throat. "Um is this where you go if you're confused?" There was a pause. "Hello?"

"Hold on." The voice said.

Noah was standing there thinking about leaving but before he could the door swung open and a tall heavy man appeared. "Hi"

The man smiled "Hi I'm Burt Hummel and you are?"

"Noah Puckerman." Noah shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too" Burt said "Come on in."

Noah then found himself sitting in a small office with the man. He sat on the other side shaking his leg nervously.

"So" Burt said "How long have you been confused?"

Noah shrugged "I don't know I guess it started several months ago. I just moved here this past weekend because something happened at my old school."

"What happened?" Burt said leaning in closer. "If you don't mind me asking."

Noah sighed "I got caught staring at guys in the locker room. They started making fun of me a lot and I dropped out. My mom wouldn't have that. So we moved here and she doesn't know I;m confused because I lied and said I got in with some bad people and they wanted my to drop out and she believed me."

Burt nodded "Have you ever talked to anyone about this?"

Noah shook his head. "No."

Burt sighed "Okay Noah I want you to go down the hall. All the way in the back to room 141. Theres people there who are just like you. Scared, alone, and confused so if anyone one will know how you feel it's them."

Noah got up "Okay" he left the office and went to room 141. As he got near it he could hear people talking. He reached the door and peeked inside. A group of people were sitting in a circle but one man was sitting in the middle on a stool. Noah stood straight and walked into the room. All eyes fell on him and he stopped.

"Hi" The man in the middle said. "You must be Noah Puckerman. Burt just called and said that you were on the way. I'm Carl Gage but you can just call me Mr. Gage. Why don't you come have a seat."

Noah walked over to the empty chair and sat down. He looked at everyone around him but his eyes stopped on one of them. The guy looked up and saw Noah staring but then quickly looked away.

"So now that you all know Noah why don't you introduce yourself." Mr. Gage said.

Noah watched as they all got up and said their names. He remembered all of them. John Paul, Tim, Paige, Dylan, Zane, Marco, Riley, Alex, Craig, Blaine, and Kurt. "Nice to meet you all." Noah said smiling.

An hour later they were all getting ready to leave. Noah spotted Kurt getting some refreshments and he goes over to him. "Hi Kurt."

Kurt looks at him and smiles. "Hi Noah um so how was it for you?"

"It was okay." Noah said simply.

Kurt nodded "Cool."

Noah chuckled "So how long have you been here?"

Kurt sighed "Every since it started." his phone then rang and he looked at him. He looked back up at Noah. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Will you be back Thursday night at eight?"

Noah nodded "Yeah I will."

"Well I'll see you then and maybe even in school tomorrow." Kurt said before walking off.

Noah watched him go until he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He turned to see at boy about his size standing there. "May I help you?"

"You better stay away from him." Blaine said nodding toward where Kurt left.

Noah smiled "I was just talking."

Blaine removed his hand. "Yeah well don't let his dad see you just talking." He started to walk away.

"Who's his father?" Noah asked.

Blaine turned to him. "Burt Hummel, the guy that let you in. Why do you think he's been here since it's started. His own father is ashamed of him and wishes he were different. Just watch out alright."

Noah nodded "OK"

The next morning Noah was excited to be in a new school but more importantly he was excited to see Kurt. As soon as he entered the hallway he was hit with an ice cold slushi. Blueberry ran down his face as he stood there with his mouth open. He wiped the drink from his face and turned to see three big football players walking away laughing. "Hey!" Noah yelled.

Aminzo turned around first. "Yes fag?"

Noah suddenly grew dark. "What the hell did you just call me?" The other two guys stepped back as Noah got closer and the next thing they knew Aminzo was on the ground holding his mouth. "Call me that again and I promise you that you'll regret it." he walked off as the other two football players tended to Aminzo.

Kurt shut his locker and looked up to see Blaine walking toward him. "Hey Blaine."

"Hi Kurt" Blaine said happily. "Want to walk to class together?"

Kurt shrugged "Sure."

They started to walk off but Kurt stopped when he saw Noah covered in Blueberry slushie. "Oh my God."

Blaine followed Kurt gaze and saw Noah as he went into the restroom. He chuckled "I knew that was going to happen."

Kurt glared at him. "How can you say that Blaine. I know you remember what it's like to be slushed on your first day." Kurt walked off "I'll see you at lunch."

Noah got a paper towel and wiped his face off when he heard the door open. He turned to see Kurt. "Kurt."

"Hi are you OK?" Kurt asked walking up to him.

Noah looked down feeling embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Here let me help." Kurt sat down his bag and told Noah to put his head under the water. Then he started to wash his Mohawk. "Don't worry it happened to me on my first day too. You'll get use to it."

Noah chuckled "I don't think I could. You see I have anger problems and if something upsets me I black out. it's always been that way for me."

"Do you live with you're folks?" Kurt asked.

"My mom died when I was little so it's just me and my dad. It's pretty tough growing up with just you're dad and I don't think I can ever tell him that I'm..confused." Noah sat up and looked down at Kurt. "Man you're eyes are beautiful."

Kurt's face turned red and he looked away. "Thank you."

Noah clears his throat and grabbed another paper towel. "It's a good thing my clothes didn't get wet."

Kurt chuckled "Yeah" They stood there for a minute. "We better get ti class before we be late. Do you know where to go?" Noah pulled out a piece of paper out of his book bag. "I have English with Miss Sylvester."

"Then follow me because I have her too." Kurt walked off.

Noah smiled and followed him out. They walked to class together.

Blaine saw them walking together and he was furious. There was no way Kurt would be into this guy. No way at all, right.

A/N Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2: Stay away from him

As the days passed Noah and Kurt got to know each other better. They talked every time they were together in school and sometimes after. Today was Thursday and Noah's second time going to the meeting. He really didn't like going but it was a chance to see Kurt and how could he turn that down. Tonight they were talking about how to control your gay rages so he sent in and woman and a man and they were both naked. Everyone's eyes imminently went on the man but Kurt knew his father was watching so he looked at the woman.

"Okay." Mr., Gage said standing up. "We're going to start with Noah since he's new and all of you have already done this. Noah please stand up."

Noah slowly stood and the woman and man walked over to him. He swallowed as his eyes drew in the man's body and he suddenly felt his jeans tighten. He looked at the woman as he huge chest were put up in his face. His jeans started to loosen but it quickly got tighter as the man came forward. His body was almost touching Noah's and his knees started to buckle. As the man leaned in closer and blew his breath on the side of Noah's neck he broke down and with a silently cry he came in his jeans. He heard chucking cumming from Blain and his face turned a shade of red before he ran off.

Kurt tried to stop himself but he couldn't. He got up and ran after Noah. He followed him to the bathroom. "Noah."

Noah was leaning on the edge of the sink. "God that was so humiliating."

Kurt smiled "You weren't that bad trust me. The first time I did it I screamed louder then you."

Noah chuckled and turned to Kurt. "Why are you here Kurt? Won't you get in trouble for this?"

Kurt shrugged "Yeah but I'm already here so what's the point of running back now."

Noah just stared at Kurt. "But what will your dad think?"

Kurt looked down. "Oh umm-"

"I don't want to get you in trouble Kurt." Noah said walking up to him. "I'm okay here you just go back before your dad breaks down the door."

Kurt nodded "I just hate how he treats me. Like my sexually is something that I can change. I don't want to change because I love the way I am. I just wish that he'd understand that I'm happy."

Noah nodded "I wish that I was as brave as you but my dad scares the hell out of me."

They stared at each other before Kurt looked away smiling. "I like talking to you Noah."

"Me too but how about I talk to you at school before we both get in trouble." Noah said smiling.

Kurt chuckled "Yeah ok and I'm sorry about you jeans and if it makes you feel any better." He leaned in closer to Noah. "I thought you getting hard and Cumming in your jeans was totally hot."

Noah let out another laugh he was about to say something but the door opened and hr frowned when Blaine appeared.

"Ummm sorry to interrupt you small talk but Kurt you dad sent me to get you." Blain said looking at Kurt.

Kurt sighed "Well see you tomorrow."

Noah nodded "Yeah"

Kurt walked out the door which was being held open by Blaine who glared at Noah before following Kurt. Once outside Blaine turned to Kurt. "Are you crazy?"

"What?" Kurt said looking at him.

"You're getting involved with a guy. Do you know what your dad will do to you?" Blaine shrieked.

Kurt stopped and turned to Blaine. "Ok first I'm not getting involved with him and even if I was it's none of you damn business so do me a favor and stay out of my life!" He walked off leavening Blaine standing there. Kurt walked down to his father's office and knocked on the door. "Dad are you there?"

"Come on in Kurt." Burt said.

Kurt slowly opened the door and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me?"

Burt nodded "Shut the door and have a seat."

Kurt did as he was told, shut the door and sat down across from his father.

Burt sighed and looked at one of the cameras. "That Noah is a handsome young man isn't he?"

Kurt looked down "I guess."

"It's a yes or no question." Burt said raising his voice a little.

Kurt sighed "Yes." He said quietly.

Burt nodded "Are you doing anything with that boy?"

Kurt quickly looks up. "No sir."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Kurt nodded "I'm not doing anything dad I swear. I want to be better and I don't want to be this anymore."

Burt smiled "Blaine tells me that you too have become close. Is that true?"

Kurt looked anywhere but his father's eyes. "We talk sometimes in school."

"Do you talk after school?" Kurt nodded "Kurt I don't want you to hang out with guy do you hear me."

Kurt looked at his father. "Yes sir."

"Good." Burt looked at his watch. "Now you have about thirty minutes left. Why don't you head back down to your session?"

Kurt got up and left his father's office. He went back to his session and saw Noah and Blaine there. He sat down and didn't look at either of them. When it was over he saw Noah waving at him but he turned and walked the other way. Walking down the hall Blaine jogged up behind him.

"Hey Kurt." He said.

Kurt stopped and turned to him. "Stay away from me."

Blaine's smile faded. "Come on Kurt don't be like that."

Kurt slapped Blaine in the face. "Screw you Blaine." He walked off and went to his father's office and waited for everyone one to leave so he and his father could home. Looking at the camera's he saw his dad talking to Noah and he wished that he could hear what they were saying. His father walked off but Noah stood there then he looked up at one of the cameras and smiled. Kurt sat back. Noah then waved his hand like saw Kurt staring at him. He then watched Noah walk off into the night. Going back to his seat the door opened and his father peered in. "Come on son."

Kurt got up and followed him father out and they went home.

A/N PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

BROTHER2BROTHERLOVER :)


	3. Chapter 3: Scared for your life

Kurt was in a bad mood. Every time he tried to talk to Noah, Blaine always showed up and ruined everything. Blaine was also showing up everywhere he went and annoying him. He just wanted to drop of the face of the earth so he can get away from everyone else. Sitting in the lunch room eating he jumped when his phone rang. He pulled it out and didn't recognize the number so he didn't answer it. It rang again and again until he finally got tired and answered it. "Who's this?"

"I was wondering when you were going to answer it." A voice said.

Kurt smiled "Noah how did you get this number?"

"I have my ways so how is you lunch going?" Noah asked "And might I say that you look very good in that red sweater."

"What?" Kurt said looking around.

"Did anyone tell you that red was totally your color." Noah said.

Kurt's eyes finally landed on Noah sitting across the cafeteria. "No one has ever told me that."

Noah smiled "Don't look at me because Blaine isn't sitting far and if he sees you looking at me he might find out were talking to each other."

Kurt looked down "I miss talking to you; you're the first guy that I ever felt comfortable with."

"What about that Blaine kid?" Noah asked.

Kurt shook his head "He seems to be more into getting me to be with him then just talking to me and having a decent conversation with. I don't even feel that way about him be he's been trying to get me to be with him ever since he started."

"I wonder what your father will think if he found out." Noah said smiling.

Kurt shook his head "He won't believe it unless he sees it himself."

Noah nodded and looked over just in time to see Blaine get up and make his way over to him. "Oh god here comes Blaine, I'll call you back." He hung up the phone just as Blaine stopped in front of him. "Can I help you Blaine?"

Blaine leaned on the table. "Do you think that I'm stupid?"

Noah smiled "I don't know what you're talking about."

Blaine smiled "I know what you doing to Kurt and it's not going to work. I know that you're hiding something and when I find out what it is your life will be over."

Noah smiled "It must kill you that you've known Kurt for years and he doesn't feel anything for you. I just get here a few weeks ago and he feels for me more then he does for you. It must kill you to know that he like me and not you."

Blaine's smile faded "Don't push me Puckerman."

Noah's smile just got bigger. "Oh don't push you. What are you going to do huh? You're just mad because he likes me and not you. The big bad Blaine Anderson look's like you're about to cry."

Blaine pushed Noah's tray on the ground. "You're not fooling anyone Noah and you better watch your back." He walked off.

Noah watched him go until his phone rang and he answered it. "So that's what he looks like when he's mad."

Kurt smiled "Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Noah said bending over to pick up the spilled food. "I'm not afraid of him."

Kurt nodded "I want to see you but I don't think that there's a way for us to be together without anyone knowing about it, especially Blaine."

"Why don't you just tell your father?" Noah said.

"I've tried talking to my father but he wants nothing to do with me if I choose this life. I love my dad and he the only family that I have. I don't want to lose him." Kurt said looking down.

"So you're going to spend the rest of your life unhappy and alone because your father doesn't accept the real you." Noah said raising his voice.

"I have to." Kurt said quietly.

Noah looked down. "I think I have an idea for us to see each other and talk face to face."

Kurt smiled "Really then tell me."

Noah chuckled "Not now okay but I'll call you after school and tell you everything."

"Okay." Kurt said.

"And hey erase my number. If your dad or Blaine sees it they might start to get suspicious." Noah said. "I'll just call you or something because I don't want you to get in trouble."

Kurt nodded "Okay I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Bye" Noah said.

"Bye." Said Kurt and hung up the phone. He watched Noah pick up his tray and leave. He started to go back to his food but stopped when Blaine came into his view. "What?"

Blaine looked down. "What's so great about him?"

Kurt sighed "I'm not going to talk to you about him Blaine and besides it's none of your business."

"It is my business!" Blaine yelled and banged on the table. Causing Kurt to jump and others to look at them.

"Blaine just leave me alone alright." Kurt said.

Blaine sighed and got up. "I'm not going to let him have you Kurt. If I see you with him, talk to him even so much as look his way you're going to regret it."

"What are you going to do, tell my father?" Kurt said getting up.

Blaine shook his head. "No because there is no reason for him to know."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kurt asked in a shaky voice.

Blaine smiled "You'll find out if I catch you and for some reason I know that I will." He walked away from Kurt's table.

Kurt sat back down and looked at his hands which were shaking viciously. He knows how Blaine get's when he was jealous and it always scared him. That was one major thing, other than his father, that kept him from seeing other guys. Taking a deep breath he picks up his tray, threw it away and left the lunchroom. Noah was coming up with a way for them to see each other and he was happy about that but a part of him was a little scared of what Blaine just said to him. For some reason as he was walking down the hall he felt eyes on him and he turned to see Blaine staring at him. His eyes were staring daggers right through Kurt and for the first time he feared for his life.

A/N hope you've enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon.


End file.
